Cherry Bolossoms
by Sayurii
Summary: First fan fiction. After a life of being an outcast and a strange twist of fate Sayuri ends up in Domino City, Japan. Will she find a better life here? Or will life keep handing her bad luck. OCx?
1. Old Pains Retold

How fun my first fan fiction ever. Anyway this first chapter is going to be a flashback/single POV thing. Anyway it will OC POV so let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! , Only Sayuri.

Who would expect me, the albino, 16 year old daughter of an author to do anything great? Yes, I am strange for being albino, even stranger for being albino with _light blue_ eyes. I have always been an outcast of society even when my mother was alive.

I was born in London, England on September 1, 1996. The day I was born was the worst day for my father. He hadn't wanted another girl, let alone a weak albino one. Yes, when I was born, I had very poor health and the doctors still wonder why I didn't die before I was born. And for my mother it was the best day of her life. She had defied the laws of nature and had another child. She loved me even thought I was weak and different. I was her 'angel.'

I was able to leave the hospital with my mother when I was two weeks old.Six years later my sister had a terrible thing happen to her. It was her 12 birthday, the day that her life seized to continue to follow in the great river of life. She had gotten a new bike and had wanted to try it out. So she and a friend left the house at around 6:00 P.M. She never came home. My parents had called the police, mother almost cried to death and my father shouted himself mad. She had been kid napped. Her body was never found.

Naturally, everything was my fault. Why? I don't know myself, and never have. I never have wanted to know either. Six weeks after my sister had been kidnaped, my Mother died of depression, and once again my father blamed me. After the funeral life took an evil twist. My Father became abusive, more than he usually was, and starved me plenty of times. He left for nine years on a trip to Scotland to write another book. I was left a friend of my Mother's.

I was 15 when my Father returned. He was also there a month before my birthday. He gave me a strange but beautiful and an exotic sapphire amulet. On the edges were diamonds and in the center a carving of Opis, the ruler of Nymphs. That amulet has the best and worst thing to happen to me. It gave me my first true friend, but it made my father send me away. Away to the last place in mind, Domino City, Japan. Luckily for me I had studied Japanese.

So this is how I ended up in here in Domino City, Japan. And this is where my story begins.

What do you think? Please R&R thanks!


	2. A Bad Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-GI-Oh!, but I do own Sayuri. Notes: This starts off in Nozome's{Sayuri's yami, big suprise?} Point of view and will change to normal shortly. And In my story I am refering to Isis the Egyptian Goddess not Malik's sister. Enjoy.  
  
_ So cold and dark. . . Who am I? What am I doing here in this void. . .? Wait I remeber I am traped in an amulet for my sins. But why did I wake up? Why do I feel this warmth. This purity. . just as I was when I was young. Is this my destiny the fortune-teller told me about? Where. . is my love? My love. . where can you be?_  
  
I awoke to find myself in a room. I was sitting on a small cushion on a cold stone floor. I looked up and saw a door, I need to get out. I told myelf as I stood up. I just had to get out. I ran to the door and pulled it toward me with all my might. It was locked. Great. "IS THIS MORE OF MY TOTRUE ISIS?!" I screamed but the scream only echoed in my new heck hole.  
  
_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_  
  
Slowly, from a jumble of sheets, a ghostly white hand reached out and gently turned off an alarm clock close by. The hand was withdrawn and an albino fifteen year old sat up slowly. "Morning already?" The girl whispered to herself as she stood up and walked towards the hallway. "Time alsways goes to fastly. . ." she groaned.  
  
20 minutes later. . .  
  
The girl had finished 'moring activities' and was headed towards the frontdoor. Before going through the door she stopped and turned towards a mirror. "A red blazer, a blue shirt, knee high socks, and blue sweater. What an outfit." The fifteen year old whispered to herself some what disappointed.. Grabing a small brown bookbag with the name _Nozome Sayuri_ on it in gold letters the girl stepped through the doorway and started walking left.  
  
Sayuri's point of view  
  
I was on my way to my new school. I was so exicted new people, new teachers, and new hopes at life. I felt like I had been reborn. I turned around a corner and looked ahead. There, ahead of me, was the most beauitful yet shocking building. "So tall, so many windows, and such a big KC, I wonder what that stands for. . . ?" I whispered to myself as I turned a corner. The high school was now in sight. I walked faster, and faster. I noticed nothing around me at all. The building was getting closer when. . .  
  
BAM!!  
  
"What waz da' for youz albino freak?! Don't youz dare hurt my friend again." I heard someone yelling at me in some funny accent. But I didn't care. Oh, I felt so patheic there curled in a ball holding my leg, crying, I was sure I had attarticed alot of attention. It was then through my blured vision I saw an albino boy who looked awfully weak. Just like me.  
  
I felt two very strong hands lifting me up. What a grip this person had. The shouting had stopped. There was an eray silence. The two strong hands jerked me to face the owner of the hands.  
  
"Well, you must be the new kid."  
  
". . . . "  
  
"You must be British."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Oh, pardon me you little girl, I am Kaiba Seto owner of Kaiba Corp." How could this guy own a compsny. He looked only eighteen.  
  
"What is your name, little girl."  
  
"Nozeme Sayuri, Kaiba-sama." I had stopped crying at this point.  
  
"Sama eh? HAH! At least you have some respect, unlike all the dregs around here!" He was starting to bother me. So I tried to move but his strong grip only tightened.  
  
"Trying to run away little Sayuri? How fish-like, just like a carp." He laughed uncontralably. "Well then see you late carp." And with that he let go and walked away. I was ready to fall down now, when a warm hand hand pulled me over to a tree and ushered me down. I was suddenly surounded by a small multi coloered hair boy, a purple haired girl, a browned haired girl, a blonde boy, and a brown haired boy. What a day. I sat there the pain in my leg numbing a bit, and I watched the albino boy walk away towards the school. . walking ever so far away. .  
  
Oh I hope this is suspenseful!! Please R&R I'll update soon. So sorry it is so short. I am such a hypocrite. 


End file.
